Ohne Dich
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Gilbert Beilshmidt is the lead singer of a rock band, with fame and legions of fans. One day he meets Roderich Edelstein the classical pianist, at a music store, and the two find themselves unavoidably drawn to each other. Can two people from different worlds fall in love? Or will it lead to heartbreak? Read to find out. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohne Dich**

**Summary: Gilbert Beilshmidt is the lead singer of a rock band, with fame and legions of fans. One day he meets Roderich Edelstein the classical pianist at a music store, and the two find themselves unavoidably drawn to each other. Can two people from different worlds fall in love? Or will it lead to heartbreak? Read to find out. Rated M for language, and smut in later chapters. **

**This story has been sitting on my USB for about a year or so. I thought now would be a good time to post it, since I don't have much time to be working on anything new and I don't want to lose momentum. I don't write modern Au's very often, but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1 **

"GILBERT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GUITAR?!" Ludwig Beilshmidt (age 23) roared at his brother Gilbert after discovering the strings had been removed from his electric guitar and left in a tangled mess on the floor. The tall and muscular blonde man crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer from his older brother.

Gilbert walked, or strutted, into the living room where Ludwig stood with the messed up and knotted strings in one hand.

"The awesome me wanted to see if I could floss my teeth with them, it didn't work out so I tied them together and left them on the floor," Gilbert stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ludwig looked as if he was going to have an aneurism, Gilbert began laughing at his brothers' reaction.

"Gilbert. How am I supposed to play the guitar. Without. Any. Strings. Go to the music store NOW and get me new ones." Ludwig growled lowly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 'It's always SOMETHING' he thought. Gilbert noticed that his brother was considering murder, so in order to save himself from his angry brother's wrath he knew he had to get away for a while.

"My awesomeness in often overwhelming to you I know, fear not West! I'll go and be back before you can say wurst!" with that Gilbert flew through the door and left.

'Hopefully he doesn't come back _too_ soon'. Ludwig thought as he shook his head, throwing the ruined strings in the bin.

Thankfully it was a beautiful summer's day and Gilbert wasn't hung over, so he was grateful for the opportunity to leave the house and wander around the city for a while. He left the rather lavish two bedroom apartment he shared with his brother and headed down the bustling street.

Gilbert liked passing all the places he knew from when his band was just starting out. Dive bars, dingy clubs, poorly lit venues. But most of all he loved passing the apartment he shared with his brother and grandfather, which was located in a more rough part of town. But after his brief, if not slightly depressing trip down memory lane, he set out to do what he was meant to.

Gilbert decided to go to the best music store in the city, he was friends with the owners so he could hang out with them until Ludwig calmed down. It was only a short couple of blocks before he came upon the desired street. As he walked through the crowds of people he heard giggling and gasping from people who recognised him, he usually lavished in the attention but couldn't be bothered with it today.

He reached the music store smiling up the familiar location. 'Vargas Family Music: instruments, sheets, and repairs available. Orders are welcome' Gilbert had the sign above the door memorised at this point.

He practically lived here when he and his band were still young and aspiring to be noticed, and now, at the age of 25, Gilbert was the lead singer of a very popular heavy metal band he formed with his brother Ludwig as lead guitarist, his friend Francis on bass and his friend Antonio on drums.

They called themselves Vital Invasion.

Gilbert pulled the door open, the little bell sounded as he stepped inside "The awesome me has returned." He called out for any of the familiar voices he has come to know, but instead of the usual greeting of a hug or a stream of angry profanities, he heard nothing, 'They must be busy' he thought proceeding to pick up a set of strings Ludwig typically used.

He made his way to the counter where he found the reason he wasn't greeted. There was an angry man scolding the poor clerk.

"What do you mean my sheet music isn't in yet?! I ordered it a week ago!" A man with an Austrian accent growled in frustration. The poor clerk was shaking with fear, but the man at the counter wasn't particularly threatening or scary, just mad.

Gilbert was intrigued by the scene. The tall, and thin looking brunette, with a very feminine figure was looking very annoyed as he questioned the little Italian standing before him.

"I'm sorry sir it won't be in until tomorrow, there was a delay! Please don't yell at me!" the Italian cowered slightly. He was Feliciano Vargas, grandson of the owner of the store, he worked the front desk because unlike his twin brother, the often grumpy Lovino, he was good with the customers.

"Hey, leave him alone it's not his fault," Gilbert interrupted, deciding he'd seen enough, the brunette turned around and locked eyes with interrupting crimson eyed man. 'Wow he's pretty' Gilbert thought as he checked out the brunette, a smirk appearing as he examined the other.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, with polished black dress shoes and a cravat around his neck. His eyes were like violets framed by glasses. His hair looked perfect, as if he had spent hours getting the right shape, except for one bit that didn't lie down.

He was really something, refined and poised. Nothing like Gilbert, he was wearing loose black jeans held up by a leather studded belt and a black tank top that showed off his well-defined muscles, his trademark iron cross around his neck, and heavy, faded boots.

It took a moment for Gilbert to realise he had been staring for a while now, when he snapped out of his trance he noticed the brunette looked at him with a scowl, Gilbert kept up his smirk, ignoring the brunette as he walked passed him and toward the register.

"Hey Feli, I need to pay for these for West," he threw the strings on the counter lightly, leaning on the counter. Feliciano's face lit up back to its normal state of cheerfulness "Ciao Gilbert! It's good to see you, the strings are free don't worry! could you tell Luddy I love him very much and give him a kiss from me?"

Gilbert laughed, his brother and the Italian have been dating since they were 18, it was unendingly cute, and it was a constant source of entertainment how embarrassed Ludwig gets over the extreme level of affection he gets from his sweetheart.

"I'll leave the kissing to you Feli" Gilbert picked up his purchase and stood back up to full height. After their exchange of pleasantries they were interrupted by the Austrian's angry voice "EXCUSE ME, but I was being served first, it's so rude to cut in line, who do you think you are?" Gilbert turned to the other 'damn he's pretty' he thought again before retorting,

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, and I'm always first in line, but ill forgive you for your ignorance, why don't you tell me your name princess?" he blatantly began examining the others famine figure. The man shuffling slightly under the intense gaze.

The brunette angrily narrowed his eyes "I'm not princess, I'm Roderich Edelstein, and you are the rudest man I have ever met, stop staring at me! I'm not a piece of meat." Gilbert only stepped closer to the brunette, his smile growing, not only was this guy pretty but he was also fun to tease. Gilbert liked that.

"I'm sure you can wait one more day for your prissy sheet music that I'm guessing is for your violin, based on those old clothes you're wearing".

Roderich scoffed, stepping closer to the other man so they were only one step apart, and crossed his arms "You'd guess wrong, its piano, I'm not surprised a ruffian like you wouldn't understand what a real musician looks like."

'Oh so pretty boy wants to play?' Gilbert thought, 'this is fun', "No one cares about your stuffy kind of music, it's all the same."

Roderich's face turned to a grimace with that comment, he hated when people insulted his music "I bet you're a metal fan, you think that that screeching, deafening noise that you listen to is any better?"

Gilbert leaned in closer to the other, who refused to move or back down "I'm not just a metal fan princess, I'm the lead singer of a band, and I've performed in front of more people then you ever will." His voice was low and subtly seductive, Roderich felt his heart pound in his chest. His heart beat so loud in his chest he feared the other could hear it. He was almost defenceless against the others unwavering confidence.

After he got control of his heart beat again, Roderich scoffed at the other "I doubt that, I'm actually quite popular, I play concert halls, you probably play dirty bars and clubs" Gilbert liked the way Roderich was slightly blushing, he wanted to see what other reactions he could get from him.

"Nope" Gilbert chirped "Arenas and stadiums, to thousands of fans, all screaming for the awesome me."

Roderich sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere, and this insufferable, arrogant, egotistical, totally hot guy was- wait when did he become totally hot? Ok so he is totally hot, but that doesn't excuse the belittling of classical music. Roderich cleared his throat "Well I'd _love_ to continue this idol stupidity, but I am required elsewhere."

Roderich began to walk for the exit, the other two turned to watch him, Roderich stopped and turned his head, looking at a Gilbert, but talking to Feliciano. "I'll be back tomorrow, my sheets better be here." With that he left, Gilbert smiled to himself.

'Hopefully I'll see you sooner than that'.

Gilbert said his goodbyes to Feliciano and made his way back to his house, he couldn't get the image of that man out of his head, that beautiful brunette. He walked with a smile on his face all the way home. He didn't even notice all the people who were swooning at him as he passed.

"Hey West I'm back." he called as he stepped through the door. Instead of hearing his brothers reply he was greeted with the sight of his two best friends sitting on the couch, who smiled when they saw him. His house was the general meeting place for the band, and the other two members dropped by whenever they saw fit.

"Ah, Gilbert, I was wondering when you'd return, Antonio and I have some good news, Arthur called today and said we got sold out for our concert Saturday night." His two friends he'd known since childhood welcomed him back home with a smile.

Francis Bonnefoy, the bass guitarist for the band, and was originally from France, which is apparent to anyone he meets, as he has a heavy French accent and loves to romance men and women alike. And Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the drummer, an always cheerful and somewhat simple Spaniard. "Where were you amigo? Ludwig said you went to buy new strings, but it shouldn't have taken you so long, did you get caught up talking to Feli?"

"Antonio, how do you know he wasn't talking to Lovino?" Francis smiled mischievously, he loved to get Antonio to blurt things out without realising it, and the opportunities were never wasted, Antonio grinned absently.

"Well 'cause Lovi was with me all day and we were having se-"

"TO MUCH INFORMATION" Ludwig cut in, carrying a six pack of beer "I don't need to hear about you and Lovino's sex life" Gilbert gave a feral grin, scoffing at the comment.

"Oh how hypocritical of you West, WE have to heard about YOUR sex life all the time, 'oh Luddy harder! Harder!'" Gilbert did his best impersonation of Feliciano causing the three friends to burst into laughter.

Ludwig went red, wanting desperately to change the subject, he cleared his throat, still blushing "Why _did_ you take so long Gilbert?" as the laughter died down and Gilbert regained his breath he replied with a smile.

"I was distracted by this priss who was looking for some sheet music, he was fun to tease so I stayed a while." They all gave Gilbert a surprised look, he had never really cared about talking to some random unless he was five minutes away from getting in their pants.

"This one must be special mon ami, did you get his number?" Francis smiled, such a hopeless romantic, he loved this sort of thing, he even had a long distance boyfriend in Canada, Matthew Williams. They started off as pen pals as teenagers and decided to date after their first meeting in person.

They had flown to each other several times, it was kind of annoying to the rest of his band mates, as their goodbyes were always dramatic and Francis was often inconsolable for weeks after 'being tragically torn from my beloved Matheiu' as Francis put it, but they also considered it endearing, because even though Francis' had massive sex drive and potential to be a man whore, he never cheated on Matthew. He always envied his friends who have their loved ones so close.

"No, but he'll be at the store tomorrow, he didn't get his music sheets, it was so funny h-"Gilbert stopped mid-sentence as he finally caught on to what Francis was saying.

"I don't like him like that, he's just fun to tease" Gilbert added trying to defend himself.

Francis sighed "Oh Gil, you're so naive, you love him and don't even know it~"

"Do not" Gilbert grumbled "Whatever, don't we have to meet with Arthur soon? Let's go". They left the house to go to their meeting downtown at their label.

"Ah, hello gents, good to see you. I trust you know about your concert being sold out, correct?" the band members sat in a large office at the label they were signed with. Arthur Kirkland, their manager, smiled at them happily. Arthur is the one responsible for booking gigs, releasing cd's, merchandise and everything to do with the band. He had discovered them playing at a bar in the city, they were very popular then, but thanks to Arthur's hard work and brilliance, they became internationally successful.

They liked Arthur, he was 25, and like them loved to drink, which is a pre requisite for friendship as far as they were concerned.

"Yes, we are aware, but isn't that a good thing? I thought you only called us in when there was an emergency." Ludwig was always very formal and serious during meetings, Arthur's smile turned into a mischievous grin as he began loosening his tie.

"It is indeed Ludwig, so I thought we should all go out and celebrate it… and the fact my boyfriend is finally back from visiting his family, so let's go to our favourite place, I need to drink until I fall over".

"That won't take long." Francis whispered to Antonio, causing them both to laugh

"Shut it Frenchy, I'm a better drinker then you, wine bastard." everyone laughed at the exchange.

"I'll give Feli a call, he can meet us there" Ludwig thought, pulling out his phone. "Si, and I'll call Lovi." Antonio added happily.

"BROS! Its totes cool to see ya again!" Alfred f Jones, 22, Arthur's boyfriend and science major at the city's university burst through the door. He was also part of their little friendship group, as he's fun to be around and is the only one who can control Arthur when he gets drunk. They all greeted him with bro fists and high fives, before he declared "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Oh Roddykins, what's the matter?" Elizabeta; 25, Roderichs best friend and professional violinist; was greatly concerned, ever since Roderich had come back to their upscale apartment he went straight to his piano and began playing songs of frustration, he turned to her after his fingers slammed into the keys one last time, sighing in exasperation, "I met the most annoying guy at the music store, he was SO rude and arrogant and-"

"He totally gives you a boner?" Elizabeta cut in "He totally gives me a bo- NO ABSOLUTELY NOT, GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER ELIZA" Roderich yelled in anger, turning bright red.

Elizabeta giggled, "Sure Roddy..." she sighed "You need to get out boy, I told you that you can't take your sexual frustration out on the piano, you need to find a guy… so we're going to my favourite place~" she sang happily with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Roderich sighed again, this time in resignation, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Absolutely not" she smiled. "We leave in one hour."

The club was thumping bass filled dub-step as Roderich and Elizabeta entered, Elizabeta was wearing a leather mini skirt and a green halter top with six inch heels, and immediately drew the attention of many of the women in the room, yes, they were at a gay club for both sexes, Elizabeta was bi, and had a sweet girlfriend from Liechtenstein, but she loved the attention she got from girls and the opportunity to perv on hot gay couples.

Roderich wasn't very fond of these places, he saw them to be part of the decline of modern society, Elizabeta said he doesn't like it because he gets hit on by drunks, whatever the reason, he usually just sits at the bar and waits for Elizabeta to finish having fun so he could go. He proceeded to his regular seat at the bar to begin waiting out the night.

Gilbert and his friends were chilling at a table at the very same club and arrived only an hour before, not noticing the new arrivals as they poured in. Ludwig and Feliciano were busy making out on the dance floor, Antonio was trying to get a hug from Lovino, Francis and Arthur were arguing over who's country was better and Alfred was just laughing at the comebacks they threw at each other.

Gilbert downed his third drink but decided he wasn't drunk enough, so he headed towards the bar, then he noticed a familiar brunette sitting there all alone, he made his way towards him before being beaten to it by some drunk guy with a ponytail. 'Gross' Gilbert thought, never one to be deterred he continued on his way towards Roderich.

Roderich was just sitting at the bar trying to tune out the loud music when some guy with a ponytail came up to him, leaning on the bar and smirking "All alone pretty eyes? Why not come dance with me? I'll be gentle" he reached to put his hand on Roderichs waist before it was slapped away.

"I'm not interested, please leave" Roderich retorted coldly.

The man responded by grabbing Roderich's wrist and yanking him off the bar stool, "I bet you bottom, and I bet you have a nice ass, turn around and let me see."

Roderich grew furious as he struggled against the man's grip "LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT" he yelled angrily, slapping the man across the face with a loud smack.

The man only growled and grabbed both of Roderichs wrists. The red hand print growing on his face.

The scene in front of him made Gilbert angry beyond belief, seeing Roderich being manhandled like a piece of meat made him suddenly protective. 'Im gonna kill that guy!'

He walked up to the ponytail man and growled "Hey let go of him fucktard or I'll shove that ponytail up your ass"

Roderich and the man turned around to see a very angry albino with crimson eyes blazing, his fists clenched ready to start throwing punches. "Listen man wait your turn, this one is mine first!" the man snorted.

"Gilbert!" Roderich exclaimed to himself in surprised. The other man let go of Roderichs wrists and stepped towards Gilbert, he was a bit taller than the albino, but by no means as muscular.

Gilbert threw a punch to the man's face, the man took a few steps back and launched at Gilbert, who in response threw his leg out, kicking the man in the gut, sending him back down to the ground. All the bars attention was on the two men, the bartender jumped over the bar.

"Like, what the hell is going on!?" Feliks who worked the bar, a short blonde in a red dress and matching red stilettos screamed in surprise. "Toris, get Ivan! Gilbert, like, the what the fuck bruh? Why are you messing up my customers?" Gilbert turned to his long-time friend.

"He was messing with Roderich, so I punched him." Gilbert was clearly pissed, he cracked his knuckled and glared at the man on the floor, who was gasping for breath. Still seeing the man conscious made him angry, but he had to do his best to supress the need to bash this guy into a coma. He didn't want to fly off the handle in front of Roderich.

The brunette was stunned by what he was seeing, no one ever stood up for him but Elizabeta, and now he saw the man who had been on his mind all day standing over the person who had just tried to assault him. Eyes flaring with rage.

"Ah, Gilbert, I should have known it was you comrade." a tall, muscular, incredibly terrifying Russian man walked over to the scene, it was Ivan Braginsky, the clubs' security. His boyfriend Yao, the owner of the business stood beside him. "I shall take care of him da?" he said looking at Yao with a cute smile.

"Yes, Ivan, take him outside, make sure he knows not to come back." Yao frowned. He hated when people fought in his club, and for those who did, it didn't mean just a banning, but also a moment with Ivan.

Gilbert smirked, "Hey Ivan, rip his ponytail off for me!" Ivan gave a laugh of pure evil, his smile never leaving his face as he dragged the man outside through the back door. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream and a small ripping noise. Yao smiled to himself and went outside to make sure his boyfriend doesn't commit murder.

Elizabeta ran over to Roderich, "Oh Roddy! Are you ok, im sorry I wasn't there to help you" Roderich snapped out of his daze, "I'm quite alright Eliza. Gilbert..."Roderich's voice was quiet, but enough to get the other man's attention, he and Gilbert locked eyes in a moment of silent understanding. Elizabeta saw the way they looked at each other and her heart melted, 'wow' she had never seen such electricity between two people in her life.

"I get it," she said, "Listen Roddy I gotta get home, I'm expecting a call from Lili," she looked over at Gilbert and smiled "I think you're in good hands".

She left a speechless Gilbert and Roderich behind, both of which suddenly turned red and looked away from each other.

"Hey, Roderich, you should came have a drink with me and my friends, 'cause I'm awesome enough to invite you"

Gilbert smiled softly at Roderich, who smiled back "Well, since I've been abandoned I guess I have no choice."

The two walked to the table where his friends sat, "Gilbert, what the hell 'appen over there?" Francis asked finally looking up from his phone, the whole table followed looking at him and Roderich.

"Some meathead was being a perv so I punched him, anyway this is Roderich, Roderich, this is my friends and band mates, they're not as awesome as me though, the Frenchy is Francis, the Spaniard and Italian are Antonio and Lovino, Arthur the Brit is our manager and that's his boyfriend Alfred." Gilbert turned his head slightly to find his brother, who he found rather easily.

Gilbert laughed loudly "And if you turn around you'll see my brother Ludwig and his boyfriend Feliciano practically having sex on the dance floor" Roderich turned around to look and turned red with embarrassment.

"So that's why he said to 'give Luddy a hug and kiss from me'?"

Gilbert laughed again. "And you can see why I left it to him."

The two sat down, and talked about how Roderich was forced to come here by Elizabeta, how she's a violinist and his roommate, how his parents live in Vienna, and how he loves to play concerts. Gilbert spoke about how he and his brother were raised by their grandfather who taught them about music, how he met his friends at school, how much he loves being the front man and how he loves to write songs.

Francis, who spent most of the time texting his beloved Matthew, soon decided it was time to go home, Ludwig and Feliciano soon found their actions were growing far too indecent for the public and left, followed by Antonio and Lovino who had a similar problem. Alfred and Arthur had disappeared hours ago after they said they were going to the restroom.

With everyone now gone, Gilbert and Roderich decided to call it a night as well. They walked down the city street in silence, until Roderich spoke up "Hey, I didn't need your help you know, I can handle myself just fine."

The brunette looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say or do, Gilbert smiled softly, "I'm sure you can, I saw you smack the shit out if that guy, I was just being your awesome back-up, you should feel honoured, I'm usually centre stage " he said almost lovingly in his cocky and overconfident manner.

"Why do you say awesome all the time?" Roderich sighed, looking up with a small smile.

"Because it's the only word awesome enough to describe me". Roderich supressed a laugh. They looked at each other, Gilbert took a step closer to Roderich, now only a few inches apart, Roderich blushed lightly but didn't move.

"I want to see you again, tomorrow at noon I'll be at the music store." Gilbert gruffly whispered. Roderich swallowed nervously before whispering back "Ok."

Gilbert made his way home after making sure Roderich got a taxi. He always enjoyed walking home at night, the streets and bar lights all lit up, the couples and groups of friends bustling happily from place to place. The mid-summer night air seemed so much sweeter than it usually did with the thoughts of seeing Roderich again danced in his mind.

When Gilbert arrived home it was about 2 am, the apartment was quiet and dark, he assumed Ludwig and Feliciano had fallen asleep at this point. The moonlight filtered through the large window in the living room. Gilbert sighed deeply, he didn't feel tired yet, so he did what he usually did when he was alone and restless, he got out his pen and notepad and began to write lyrics.

Gilbert woke up at 10am, usually he would sleep a lot longer but he was too anxious over meeting Roderich later. He rubbed his tired eyes and made his way to the small bathroom. Looking at his reflection, he ran his fingers through his messy sliver hair, after much internal contemplation he decided he need to shower, but he didn't need to shave.

He stripped off his black boxers and turned on the stream of water, stepping under it with a sigh of appreciation. He washed himself like normal, but today he had the urge to wash his hair as well, something he only did before and after a performance. It made him think of Roderichs hair, the priss must wash it nearly every day and spend hours in the mirror shaping it to make it look as good as it did.

It wasn't just his hair that looked good, but his skin did too, it looked pristine, like porcelain; but he bet that it was soft, he wondered what it would feel like to run his rough hands along his neck, or his waist, or his sides. The various thoughts had Gilbert red faced and reacting in a place below his belt. Gritting his teeth he turned up the cold water and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Once his problem subsided he turned off the water and stepped out.

With a towel loosely around his waist he stepped out of the bathroom. He found Ludwig and Feliciano preparing breakfast in their lovey-dovey way. Gilbert shook his head "Hey morning guys" the two men turned.

"Morning bruder." Ludwig replied as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning Gil! Do you have plans today?" Feliciano smiled as he placed three plates on their small table.

"Yeah I'm meeting that priss at noon." Gilbert smirked proudly. Ludwig smiled and shook his head, Feliciano giggled.

"That's fantastic!" Feliciano was oblivious for the most part but when it came to attraction he picked it up before anyone else. And the attraction with these two was strong.

Gilbert didn't really know why the thought of meeting up with Roderich made him feel so happy, but he didn't question it.

**So first chapter and a lot has happened, I hope it made sense. 'Ohne dich' means 'without you' in German and is the name of a Rammstein song that inspired this story, I suggest you listen to it cause it rocks my socks right off. The song is sadder than this fic, but happy ending guaranteed. I don't usually use words in languages other than my own to avoid offending anyone with a poor translation, so if I get something wrong please tell me. **

**Please keep reading and leave a review if you like it : ) **

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates are slow because there are only three chapters in this series. I wanted a few more views before I posted this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Every single one is special in my book : )**

**Ohne dich**

**Chapter 2 **

Gilbert made his way to the music store at 11:45, he didn't know what to do with himself, after pacing in front of the store several times he suddenly bumped into someone, the brunette he was so eager to meet.

"RODERICH!" Gilbert yelled. He flinched slightly "Sorry that was loud." he said with a nervous laugh.

"You're early." Roderich said with a smile.

"Oh yeah it's because... Um, my watch is fast."

"You're not wearing a watch." Roderich said with a smirk.

"Then global warming. Let's just go" he said with an embarrassed rush.

They entered the store and went straight to the counter, where it was manned by an older, bigger version of Feliciano and Lovino.

"Ciao Gil, how are you? And who is your lovely companion?" he said flirtatiously.

"I'm good thanks." Gilbert grinned "This is Roderich, we've come to get some prissy sheet music."

"Oh Si!" Roma said brightly "I have Mr Roderich's order right here. We had to order it all the way from Vienna, I hope it serves you well." he winked and handed Roderich a large envelope with the sheet music inside. "Is there anything else I can do for you boys?" He said kindly.

"Na, I'm good. Are you good Roddy?" Gilbert asked.

"I am fine, thank you sir." Roderich said politely.

"Then I'll leave you to it." Roma said with a wink as he walked away from the two.

"How about we go get some food? You know, if you're not busy or anything…" Gilbert said as he and Roderich exited the music store.

"I suppose, but I want to choose where we go." Roderich smiled. He very much liked Gilbert's nonchalant attitude.

"Lead the way." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Gilbert should have known that Roderich was going to lead him to some fancy looking place on the more up-scale side of town. He felt really out of place, but insecurity isn't a word in Gilbert Beilshmidt's vocabulary!

They were greeted by the seating host who smiled at Roderich and nodded at Gilbert, much to the rock star's surprise. "Mr Edelstein! What a pleasure it is to see you again." The blond waiter greeted cheerfully.

Roderich smiled "Hello again Tino, how's Berwald? I thought he didn't want you working the tables anymore? And I've told you to call me Roderich."

Tino giggled in his own cheery way, "He may be my boss but I don't take orders from him, not so long as we are married anyway. Besides, I'm only working part time. Oh! Where are my manners? Who is this fellow you are with?" he offered Gilbert a friendly smile.

Roderich's cheeks flushed a light pink, "Um, this is Gilbert. Gil, this is Tino. His husband owns this place, and they just recently adopted a baby boy."

"A baby! That's awesome! What's the little guy's name?" Gilbert said as he shook Tino's hand.

"His name is Peter." Tino said with a fond smile. "Oh! I'm sure you want to be seated now! We have your usual table free Roderich, so if you'll kindly follow me~"

Tino left them at Roderich's usual table in the back of the establishment. Gilbert couldn't help but grin at Roderich's slightly flushed face. "He's a cheery one, how did you meet him?" Gilbert asked as he sat back in his chair.

Roderich chuckled lightly, "I know he's a little over enthusiastic, but he's very friendly. I met Berwald back in private school and I visit here often to catch up with him, he told me he met Tino when he opened this place because Tino was looking for a job. After they dated for a while Berwald introduced me. I was even at their wedding, it was all very romantic." Roderich smiled and rested his chin on his hand.

"That _is_ pretty romantic" Gilbert admitted. "So, private school huh? Can't say I'm surprised." Gilbert smirked. Roderich frowned slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette retorted.

"It just seems to fit with the whole fancy musician, fancy clothes, fancy speech thing you got going. I didn't say it was a bad thing." Gilbert said in a kinder tone.

Roderich's expression softened "What about you? I know that you were raised by your grandfather, but what was your schooling like?"

"Well," Gilbert said thoughtfully "We just went to the cheapest place on the block, you know, grandpa didn't have much in the way of money but he sure did know how to be awesome. He taught me and Luddy manners and all that stuff school doesn't bother with."

Roderich laughed lightly "And what kind of manners were they?"

"He called them gentleman lessons, like how you should always be polite to ladies and pull their chair out for them, open car doors for them… he even taught us to waltz, Luddy and I had to take it in turns being the guy." Gilbert snickered at the memory, he always used to make Ludwig the girl, that was until Ludwig got bigger than him.

"You can waltz?" Roderich exclaimed in genuine surprise.

"Yeah!" Gilbert said proudly "I'll show you!" Gilbert got up from his seat and pulled Roderich to his feet "Let's dance princess!"

"No Gilbert it's embarrassing!" Roderich protested but Gilbert was very insistent. Though the establishment did have a dance floor, it was completely vacant.

"Tino! Turn up the music!" Gilbert called to Tino, who giggled and did as he was asked.

Some sort of soft classical music filled the room, Roderich stood feeling shocked and embarrassed until Gilbert took his hand and kissed the back of it. The silver haired man dipped down into a deep bow then stood back to his full height, "Mr Edelstein, would you give me the honour of this dance?" he spoke formally, but ended his sentence with a charming wink.

Roderich sighed and shook his head with a fond smile "Since you are asking so nicely I suppose its ok."

With that Gilbert moved into the waltz hold, his hand on Roderich's waist and Roderich's hand on his shoulder, while their spare hands were joined. Gilbert waited for the right beat before he took his first step and began leading Roderich around the dance floor.

For someone with such big boots Gilbert sure was light on his feet. Roderich really did feel like a princess with Gilbert leading him around like he was.

Both their hearts felt pleasantly light, it was strange but not unwelcome how in-tune they were with each other

It was all so lovely, before they knew it lunch was over and they were walking around the city, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Then it got late and they had dinner. They stayed together as late as they could, and before they knew it, it was 10pm. Roderich wouldn't have known if he hadn't have gotten a text from Elizabeta.

'_Hey Roddy, _

_Sorry to spring this on you but could you not come back to the apartment tonight?_

_I have a surprise planned for Lili…'_

Roderich sighed, what could he do but say yes?

'Sure thing Liz, I'll find alternative accommodation. Good luck with Lili.'

Gilbert noticed Roderich's sigh of discontent as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Hey, what's up Roddy?"

"Elizabeta kicked me out of the apartment for the night." Roderich replied with a huff. "I suppose I'll just get a hotel."

Gilbert snorted in derision. He brashly wound his arm around Roderich's waist, "That's stupid. You can come and stay at my place."

"That would be inappropriate," Roderich scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'd save some money." Gilbert reasoned, "And it would be hard finding a place right now."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Roderich asked with a slightly amused smirk.

"No you don't." Gilbert replied in the same smirky way, "Now let's get a cab."

Roderich and Gilbert arrived at Gilberts place around 10:30 pm, Ludwig was with Feliciano so the house was empty. "This place is surprisingly clean, it's not what I expected of you." Roderich mused.

"Yeah I'm kind of a clean freak, and so is Lud," Gilbert replied. "You can crash with me, we haven't got a guest bed and the couch sucks, I got a king-sized so there's room." Gilbert manoeuvred through the living room, opened the bedroom door and went in, Roderich followed quickly after slightly surprised by the others casual attitude.

Gilbert's room was also tidy, with band posters all over the walls, a TV in the corner with a game console and several controllers. Gilbert removed his shoes, shirt and pants unabashly and went under the covers. He laid there waiting for Roderich,

"I can't get undressed when someone's watching like that" Roderich said slightly irritated but mostly embarrassed.

"Don't be such a priss, it's not that big a deal." Gilbert snickered at the others shyness. The brunette went red.

"Maybe for you it's not." Roderich mumbled incoherently. He bashfully removed his blazer and his shoes, Gilbert watched intently as he slowly undid his belt, sild it out of his pants, and took off his shirt. Gilbert thought he was true beauty, a rare find indeed. Roderich slid his pants down, revealing his boxers and slid into bed next to Gilbert. Gilbert pulled the blanket up and they lied there comfortably next to each other, much to the brunette's surprise.

Roderich woke around 10 am with a start, he was alone in an unfamiliar bedroom, with a panic type rush he got up and put his clothes back on and proceeded to the kitchen, where he saw Gilbert talking to Ludwig and Ludwig making coffee, they both turn to look at him as he approached. "Hey, morning Princess, want some coffee? This is my brother Ludwig by the way."

Roderich rubbed his eyes and sighed "Don't call me princess, and yes, some coffee would be great, thank you." Ludwig handed him a mug.

"Good morning, it's nice to meet you Roderich," Ludwig said efficiently, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ludwig" Roderich shook the others hand in response.

After some idle chatter and a quick breakfast Roderich decided he needed to leave, he had to get in at least some practice today, after all, he had a performance soon. "Well, thank you for the hospitality, but I need to get in some practice, I had a… interesting time."

He said his goodbyes to Ludwig, while Gilbert ran to his room to get something, he returned with what looked like a pass of some sort.

He handed it to Roderich "You should come see my awesome show Saturday, you owe me after the awesome hospitality." Gilbert commanded confidently, smiling brightly at the other.

Ludwig coughed, gaining the others attention, "Your welcome backstage, the pass will let you get through security, and please, ignore his arrogance he means well and I'm sure everyone else will be happy to see you."

Roderich smiled at Ludwig 'how can these people be related'. "Thank you, I will be there". And with that Roderich left, he decided to go home before picking up his music. 'Why the hell did I agree to go? I don't know anything about a concert!'.

When he arrived home he was greeted with a very excited Elizabeta "Roderich got laid last night! TELL ME EEEEVVVERRRYYY THING" she waggled her eyebrows at Roderich who just looked at her with exhaustion.

"Nothing happened, I stayed at his place and we went to sleep, that's all…. I did get a ticket to their show. Though, I've never been to one."

Roderich explained the events of the previous night and told her about the people he met.

Elizabeta's face lit up "It's great that you're seeing him again, we need to go shopping and get you something appropriate to wear, none of your clothes suit a concert, I'll help you," Roderich always loved Elizabeta's positivity

Roderich and Elizabeta entered through the shopping mall door, as they stepped through they saw a familiar Italian. "Hello again Roderich!" Feliciano greeted with a bright smile, "And who's this beautiful lady?" He said as he winked to Elizabeta.

She giggled, "I'm Elizabeta, and you must be Feliciano, are you going to the concert tonight? For your boyfriend… Ludwig?"

"Of course, I always go! It's loud and scary but Luddy looks so hot playing his guitar that it's worth it! Are you guys going?"

"Only Roddy is going, we were actually about to go shopping for some concert clothes, why don't you come with?"

"I love to, that's actually why I'm here." Feliciano cheered excitedly.

Elizabeta and Feliciano picked piles of clothes for Roderich to try on, while he was in the dressing room they waited, he tried on so many different outfits that they began to worry they'd never find anything suitable.

Roderich exited the dressing room, he was wearing acid wash black jeans, a spiked belt and a plain black tee shirt with a leather jacket, he still wore his dress shoes, he wanted some normalcy in his outfit. His two friends gushed at him "Oh Roddy you so hot!" Elizabeta squealed "It's perfect!" Feliciano jumped in the air and hugged the two.

Roderich and Feliciano arrived at the concert at 8pm and it was already packed full of fans, they made their way through the crowd and took their place near the front of the stage. "Oh, Roderich don't go near the mosh pit, I went in one once and it was so scary! That's actually how I met Luddy~" the young Italian swooned at the memory.

This evoked Roderichs intrigue. "What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well" Feliciano began "Mi fratello and I went to a music festival and got separated, I got lost at the metal stage and got caught in the mosh pit. I was so scared, the only moment of peace I had was when everyone divided into two sides, and I thought I was safe but everyone came rushing towards me."

"I shut my eyes and waited for pain but I was picked up and carried out by Ludwig, he told me not to go into a mosh pit and stand in the middle of a death wall if I wasn't strong enough, I cried and cried, and he carried me safely away from the crowd, I was so grateful I kissed him and gave him my number. That was five years ago."

Roderich found the story of how the two met to unconventionally romantic. They made their way through the crowd, settling in the front row. They didn't have to wait long for the show to start.

The lights dimmed and the band was introduced, the crowd roared as the band entered the stage and took their places. "Wwwwwoooooooooooooooo LLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY I LOVE YOU!" Feliciano screamed at the top of his lungs as Ludwig came into view, electric guitar in hand with a vicious smirk on his lips, he only ever showed his evil side when he had his guitar in his hands, it gave him a feeling of power and control.

Gilbert strutted to the centre of the stage, grabbing the microphone. The show started.

"HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOO YOU MOTHER FUCKERS, READY TO GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED?!"

The crowd screamed even louder than before, nearly deafening Roderich, 'how vulgar,' he thought to himself.

He had to give Gilbert credit though, he could really command a crowd. Soon they started the first number with the screech of Ludwig's guitar, the smash of Antonio's drums and the strong resonance of Francis's bass.

The crowd cheered and roared at the band, Roderich was captivated by this man's confidence in himself, it never wavered, he felt like screaming and cheering like the rest of them, but he had to keep himself under control, unlike Feliciano who was cheering for Ludwig louder than any of the men and women in the stadium. Ludwig would lock eyes with him some moments and smirk in the way that made Feliciano crazy.

The powerful instruments were played so well Roderich could feel the vibrations radiate throughout his body. It was electrifying.

Eventually the concert came to a close and it was time for the two to go backstage and see the band, Roderich couldn't stop his heart for pounding in his chest as the adrenalin from the concert had yet to ware off.

They walked through the crowd to a door that was guarded be two large security guards who were currently being mobbed by people wanting to see the band, Feliciano and Roderich pushed forward and showed their passes to the men, who let them through and opened the door for them, revealing the band sitting on two large couches. Feliciano ran to Ludwig and kissed him, making Ludwig blush before sitting down with Feliciano happily on his lap. "You guys were amazing!"

"Merci Feli," Francis smiled looking up from his phone momentarily. He had a custom that after every show he would text Matthew, but this time was different, as Matthew was waiting for Francis at a hotel, he had flown to see him, but didn't arrive in time to see the show.

Francis was eager to leave as soon as possible. So he got up and said goodbye, practically running out the door, the rest of them could hear the girls screaming for him, usually he would provide fan service, but right now he just wanted to get to Matthew.

Gilbert and Roderich caught each other's eyes and Roderichs heart pounded in his chest. Hard. Gilbert looked so rugged in his performance clothes; leather pants, the same heavy boots he always wore and shirtless, with sweat glistening his pale skin, his muscles looked like they were carved out of marble. Roderich noticed that he had some scars along his torso, he also noticed that he had been staring at Gilbert's body this whole time.

He only broke out of his staring daze when Gilbert spoke "I know, my body is awesome you can look all you want Roddy, you can even touch it if you like." Roderich was barely registering what he said when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled forward, Gilbert forced Roderichs hand on his hard abs.

Roderich felt the valleys of perfect muscle for a moment before pulling his hand back in embarrassment.

"What did you do that for you fool? No my hand is sweaty." Roderich scolded, Gilbert just laughed

"Don't pretend you didn't like it princess, now how much did you love mein show?" Roderich looked away, grimacing at the ground "It was ok for such barbaric music, leave it to you to sing something so vulgar, do you not have any modesty? And don't call me princess."

Gilbert looked smugly at Roderich, "Obviously I don't have modesty, and I know you loved it Roddy so don't even pretend otherwise." Gilbert winked before he addressed his friends, "So what do you guys say? Want to go out and celebrate?"

Antonio smiled at Gilbert as the first to respond "Sorry amigo, I got to get home to Lovi. If I don't get home he'll accuse me of sleeping with a groupie."

Then Ludwig replied "Nein, I'm tired and Feli is too." he looked lovingly as his boyfriend slept happily in his arms.

"Well I guess that leaves me and you Roddy."

Gilbert smiled childishly at Roderich who sighed "I don't have a choice do I?" Gilbert threw on a fresh shirt and jacket and his arm around Roderichs shoulders.

"Nein, now let's go."

Roderich tried to shrug his arm of his shoulder, but Gilbert wouldn't give up. they headed for the door, and as it opened the screams of Gilberts fans deafened Roderich ears, he caught the eyes with a few who shot him angry looks as he walked with Gilbert's arm around his shoulder, some even looked at Gilbert with envy at how he had Roderich at his side, it made him grin arrogantly.

They both walked in silence for a while through the busy streets, it was late, but still lively. "I didn't think you would ever wear anything but a suit, black looks good on you." Gilbert commented gladly on Roderich outfit, which he noticed was much like one of his typical fans.

"I just didn't want to stand out and be victimised for it, I didn't do it for you or anything." Roderich replied promptly.

"Whatever you say. But why did you wear such a thin jacket? That's not real leather you know, you look like you're freezing." Gilbert put his own, heavier jacket on Roderich, who turned red at the gesture.

'Really? He's giving me his jacket? How cliché.' Roderich thought.

Roderich cleared his throat, reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. "I've seen your show, now you have to see mine, two weeks from now and in formal attire, I'll be performing with an orchestra, with my piano…"

Gilbert looked at the ticket with surprise and a slightly grim expression, "It's not really my thing Roddy, all those prissy people in suits and monocles… they'd take one look at me and call me trash. The restaurant was one thing, but this…"

Roderich felt the disappointment rise in his chest, but he refused to show it to Gilbert. He tried to swallow the sick feeling that rose in his throat and strained to hide the hurt from his voice "Do what you wish, I have to get home, and I'll be busy tomorrow, goodbye." He turned and left, almost in a hurry. Gilbert felt bad, which was rare for him, he knew he hurt Roderich. The brunette was so different from everyone he'd ever met, and as much as he hated the thought, he had to go. Instead of celebrating with Roderich, he too went home, ending the night with disappointment.

Roderich walked through the door of his home, and was greeted with the sight of boxes strewn about the entire place. He looked for Elizabeta who was sitting on the couch with her girlfriend Lili, "Hello Lili, Eliza, what's with the boxes?" he asked in confusion. Elizabeta smiled sadly.

"Roddy, I'm moving in with Lili, I proposed and she said yes."

The two held hands happily, Roderich smiled and congratulated the two, he was truly happy for them, but he felt a twinge of sadness when he realised just how alone he was, and how he wanted someone for his own. He got undressed and threw Gilbert's leather jacket onto the end of his bed.

He changed clothes and got into his large bed, closing his eyes. One face remained on his mind, Gilberts, first he was smirking at him, then the smirk turns into a soft smile. Roderich tried to banish the thought of the man from his head. But he couldn't. Gilbert was in his dreams all night.

When Gilbert arrived home he was alone, he assumed Ludwig and Feliciano were already asleep since the house was dark and lonely. He dragged himself to his room and fell on his bed with a sigh, thinking of the night's events and what he _should_ have said.

He turned on his side, and reached his arm out to where Roderich had slept the other night, the smell of his cologne lingered. He felt so lonely….

But this wasn't Gilbert! Once he realised this all of his self-pity went out the window. 'The awesome me doesn't wallow in sadness, I'm a man of action', he got off his bed and burst through Ludwig's door, startling the two in the bed.

"GILBERT WHAT THE HELL?!" Ludwig yelled, Feliciano began to cry and cling to Ludwig whimpering "scary". Gilbert approached the bed.

"Bro I'm in love with a piano playing priss and I need a suit, take me to get one!" Ludwig growled in anger.

"I will, but right the stores are closed, BECAUSE ITS 3AM YOU IDIOT!"

Gilbert laughed "Your right, go back to sleep." Gilbert slammed the door shut as he left.

Ludwig sighed in frustration and cooed Feliciano into being happy again. His partner smiled innocently up at him, "Hey, Luddy, now that we're awake…" Ludwig smirked, 'Try sleep through this Gilbert' he thought evilly.

Roderich was preparing for the show backstage, he hadn't smiled all day and he knew the cause… 'Why should I care about him anyway? He's a fool.' he thought glumly to himself. But no matter how much he desired it, the whited haired man had a death grip on his heart. They had known each other for such a short amount of time, but he couldn't help but feel that the white-haired man was something special. He felt like the world was a little brighter when he was around, he didn't realise how drab his world really was until he met Gilbert Beilshmidt. Infuriating Gilbert Beilshmidt.

"Hey Roddy, are you feeling any better?" Elizabeta was there to play her violin, but her mind was almost as troubled as the brunettes, because seeing her friend in such a state was heart-breaking, the worst part was not knowing what to do for him. Roderich looked up, faking a smile and a small laugh.

"I quite fine, why do you keep asking me?"

She shook her head and gave him a sad look, "Oh Roddy, I wish I could help you".

The musicians took their positions, Roderich walked to his piano, he glanced his eyes at the audience.

He almost froze when he noticed a familiar pair of crimson eyes met his violet ones, Gilberts smiling face made Roderich's heart skip a beat. He smiled back, feeling tears begin to fill his eyes. Roderich took a deep breath to settle himself and sat at his piano.

The night went on, Gilbert watched every movement Roderich made, he truly was the most captivating person he'd ever seen; the way his fingers glided over the keys, the way the melody stood out more than any of the other instruments being played. He understood now how people could like this kind of music, it was so expressive, so emotional.

At the end of the performance Gilbert snuck backstage to see Roderich, he found out the priss has his own makeup room. He opened the door and stepped inside where he saw Roderich sitting on chair looking in the mirror, he turned to Gilbert and smiled. Gilbert went red with embarrassment, he looked away as he handed Roderich a bouquet of roses. "You were pretty awesome." he mumbled.

"You came... And you wore a suit, it looks good." And he did look good. He wore a black suit with a black tie, with a white dress shirt. He was also wearing his heavy boots. It made Roderich laugh, 'he isn't the kind of guy you can change, but I wouldn't want to'.

"Thank you for the roses". Roderich was clearly blushing. Gilbert's face was unreadable as he stepped forward, he placed his hand under Roderich chin, bringing his eyes up to meet his.

"I'm sorry. I regretted what I said as soon as I got home. It wasn't awesome of me to chicken out like that."

Roderich gave him a forgiving smile of such indescribable loveliness it made Gilbert's heart skip several beats.

Without another word, Gilbert brought his lips to Roderichs. It was soft and chaste, but behind it was something deeper, Roderich could tell, Gilbert wanted more, and he wanted more. There was so much pent up emotion hidden behind such a simple action. They pulled away at the same time, and wordlessly, Roderich took Gilberts hand the two walked out and got in a taxi.

Roderich told the driver his address, and leaned on Gilberts shoulder with his eyes closed. Gilbert slipped his hand around Roderichs waist and leaned back. When they arrived the got out, paid the driver and proceeded to Roderichs apartment. Roderich heart was hammering in his chest, he couldn't believe he had Gilbert with him now.

Roderich opened the door and the two walked inside, Gilbert was amazed with how neat and spacious the place was, there was even a piano in the corner. "Do you live alone?" Gilbert asked, noticing how the place seemed kind of empty.

Roderich gave a sad smile "As of two weeks ago I do, I used to live with Elizabeta, you met her at that club, she moved in with her fiancé."

"Huh, well, you need some life in here Roddy." Gilbert commented as he walked back over to Roderich, winding his hands around his waist. Roderich responded by wrapping his arms around Gilberts neck.

Their lips ghosted over the others. "Gilbert I know where this is going but…. I've only done this once…. Be intimate I mean, it's been a long time." Roderich whispered. Gilbert was surprised, Roderich was so beautiful he could get anyone. Although he was grateful he was still be given the chance he hated the person who was with Roderich before him.

"Was it with a girl? Did I turn you gay?!" Gilbert's eyes widened in horror.

Roderich smiled softly, nearly laughing at the others baffled expression "I knew I was gay, idiot, I was just uncomfortable with….it, the first time hurt so much I was never brave enough to try again."

Gilbert smiled, holding the other closer in this arms "Hey listen, I don't know who you did it with but he didn't treat you right. And I would never do anything that would make you unhappy, we don't need to go any further. But that guy must have sucked if he hurt you like that. If I ever see him I'll punch him in the dick." Roderich smiled and began to undo Gilberts tie and the top of his shirt. He leaned in and kissed Gilbert's neck.

"My rooms this way."

**I hope you liked this (^ ^) I can't say when the next chapter will be, it might take a while, but I never leave anything unfinished!**

**Leave a review and the last chapter will come quicker ; )**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


End file.
